<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Turn To Me by Azurame_Neve, Sesuo_Maisora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712310">Please Turn To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve'>Azurame_Neve</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora'>Sesuo_Maisora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Characters added due time, Confessions, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, OOC, alternative universe, just drabbles or sorts, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, just give me your hand!" Kai insists.</p><p>Aichi blushes, "Wait, I-"</p><p>From the beginning, all they had to do was specify.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anjou Mamoru &amp; Ibuki Kouji, Ibuki Kouji &amp; Kai Toshiki &amp; Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki &amp; Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki &amp; Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui &amp; Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui &amp; Shindou Chrono, Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Hand, Please - Kaichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I have been in this fandom for so long, I have to do something. <i>Anything.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Setting: Takes place before Aichi goes to University</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the way to Card Capital, Sendou Aichi is faced with a big problem. He stood by the sides of the street, looking at the person in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, just give me your hand!" Kai Toshiki insisted, and Aichi felt confused. Aichi watched as Kai began to panic even more, shouting at him to give Aichi's hand to him. Kai's hands reached out for Aichi, to just put his hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>"Why-" Aichi blushes, '<em>Why does it sound like-'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Kai Toshiki! Get away from Aichi this instant!" Both Kai and Aichi turned behind to find Tokura Misaki running after them.</p><p> </p><p>"Misaki-san?" Aichi is now seriously confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Aichi! Just give me your hand!" Kai clicks his tongue when Aichi just hugs his hands to himself, "No!"</p><p> </p><p>"But why?" Kai frown which unintentionally made his glare intensify, Aichi just gulps and repeats, "No!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighs, "Look, I'm not trying to ask your hand for marriage. I'm just trying to save your life!"</p><p> </p><p>Aichi looks back at Kai with suspicious eyes, "Kai-kun... did you do something again?"</p><p> </p><p>It's not weird to think of that due to past experiences, especially when the world's in risk, due to a cardfight.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, Aichi decided to go to overseas for his studies so you're not taking him with you!" Misaki hovers over Aichi and Kai grumbles, "But I'm closer to him than you..." </p><p> </p><p>Aichi blinks a few times before breaking into a laugh. Kai and Misaki looks at Aichi with a frown and smile respectively.</p><p> </p><p>Aichi smiles and holds Kai's hands, "Sorry, Kai-kun. But I have decided my path, just like you. I can't be the only one not fulfill the dreams I imagine, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighs and mumbled with a frown, "But... you don't have to go America..."</p><p> </p><p>Aichi giggles, finding this Kai very cute, "But that's the University that offered me a scholarship!"</p><p> </p><p>Misaki huffs, "Just enjoy your time at Europe, then win enough matches to buy a house in America."</p><p> </p><p>Kai being himself and mumbled, "Yeah, that's right..." and he started imagining the life afterwards. Misaki just stared at him unamused before telling them that she's leaving to the Card Capital. Aichi then was reminded, "Ah! I think there's a shop event today!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai looks surprised, and with that exact moment, both Aichi and Kai received a message from Miwa that Leon Soryuu and Suzugamori Ren is here waiting to be challenged as today's shop event. Kai didn't even wait as he grabbed Aichi's hands and begun running.</p><p> </p><p>Aichi just laughs as he feels the warmth from Kai's hands. Running behind the back of a man he thought he could never catch up, thinking about the obstacles, of his own battles, of his own growth. Aichi's been through a lot, for himself, for Kai, for the world. Then, Aichi's hit with a refreshing thought.</p><p> </p><p>From here on out is a new chapter. They'd all grow older, going to the paths they decided for themselves. They will continue to be stronger, as they chase after their dreams and images.</p><p> </p><p>Kai and Aichi arrives at Card Capital, the shop is filled with people, of young children and older teenagers, of people they both know and people they never saw before. It's like the whole world was gathered here. Aichi stared at his teammates, his friends in high school and in general, standing there almost shocked by the huge amount of people, until Kai held his hand to remind Aichi that he's beside him too. Aichi smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they're apart, even if they aren't in the same country.</p><p> </p><p>They will be together, forever connected with Vanguard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Have A Heart - Miwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: </p><p>"I have been having these heart pains-"</p><p>"Wait, when?"</p><p>"When I'm around ---,"</p><p>"No, I meant, so you do feel guilty?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy what you can from this. The prompts I got are not mine, I got them from Pinterest or tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Setting: Post-Link Joker Arc, or maybe Pre-Legion Arc? Just mindless days before Aichi decides to seal himself in the moon palace</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal day, especially after the whole Reverse fiasco. The damage towards card fighters seemed to disappeared as they either don't remember or they thought it was a dream. Only those that were directly involved would remember.</p><p> </p><p>Miwa Taishi and Kai Toshiki was just on their way to Card Capital, when Kai decided to confess about something.</p><p> </p><p>"Miwa," Kai started and Miwa hummed, "Yeah? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"So, I have been having these heart pains lately..." Kai mutters, looking away almost as if he's embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Miwa snaps his neck towards Kai's direction, froze on the spot. It took 5 seconds for Miwa to organize the thoughts in his mind. He found something fun today, Miwa grins.</p><p> </p><p>Hence, faking a solemn look, he sighs and ask, "Seriously, when did this start?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai seemed to be embarrassed as it took him a few seconds to reply, Miwa acts like he is deeply suspicious. Miwa sweat drops mentally and cringes, 'You really think no one knows your crush to Aichi and he's to you, Kai? Please pay attention to those that are still single! Your love just blinds us all!'</p><p> </p><p>"The pain started when I'm around Aichi. His smiles make my heart beat irregularly-" </p><p> </p><p>Miwa gawks at Kai blabbering, blinking as he doesn't believe the sight in front of him. <em>Unbelievable, yet amazing at the same time! </em></p><p> </p><p>'Do you think he'd catch my phone if I record this?' Miwa thinks as he fumbles with his phone in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p><em>Kai's moments. </em>Is what Miwa to name the album. Today will make another new entry.</p><p> </p><p>Miwa waits, mentally counting to 5 to give Kai some speech time. With a gulp of deep breathe, he interrupts with a casual shrug, "No, not the pain. The part about you having a heart. I didn't think you'd have one."</p><p> </p><p>Kai's face darkens and grits his teeth, "Miwa!" </p><p> </p><p>Miwa almost laughed but remembering his plan, he begun running as he shouts, "Sorry! I was just teasing ya, please don't kill me!"</p><p> </p><p>Miwa goes into Card Capital first to see Aichi standing there, just finished up a card fight with Misaki. </p><p> </p><p>"Aichi! Protect me!" Miwa cheers as he jumps and gives a hug to a flustered Aichi.</p><p> </p><p>"E-eh? Miwa-san?" Aichi greets confused while Misaki looks strangely amused. Miwa actually texted Misaki on his way while running. (Please don't copy his actions, it's dangerous to not look and cross the road!)</p><p> </p><p>Not long, the door of Card Capital slides open, showing Kai with a dark expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Miwa!" Kai grits his teeth as he shows his fists. Miwa sweats, 'Oh no, he really is angry,"</p><p> </p><p>Miwa looks to the sides where Misaki nods with her phone ready. Miwa gulps, and he knows he's gonna be mincemeat. <em>Maybe, the chances are 60-40.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Just admit it! Those aren't heart pains, you just love him!" Miwa called out on him.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I don't!" Kai's fluster makes Aichi look curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Just say you love Aichi!" Miwa then splutters, trying to hide behind Aichi's smaller frame.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Kai felt his throat dries as Aichi looking as red and confused, Kai's mind slowly blanked with the words of 'Aichi's so cute' overwhelming his whole mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai-kun?" Aichi's soft voice broke Kai's thoughts into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Kai turns to Aichi sharply with a crack, Aichi is very concerned with Kai's neck as Kai just paused abnormally.</p><p> </p><p>With a serious straight face, Kai says, "I love you, Aichi."</p><p> </p><p>The idiom that Happiness comes with a strike from a Hammer, is surprisingly real!<strike> (No, it's not!)</strike></p><p> </p><p>Aichi blushes in a sudden feeling of shock and happiness, before shuttering, "I- eh--- so sudden-I also-???" </p><p> </p><p>"Crap." Kai clicks his tongue, and glare back at Miwa, "Miwa! You!"</p><p> </p><p>"I called it!" Miwa ran, Kai followed hot on his trail. It took a while, but Misaki decides to save Miwa by shouting, "No running! If you really want to fight, fight using cards!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oho, bring it on, Kai!" Miwa grins, taking his deck out as if he accepted the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will." </p><p> </p><p>"...." <em>Oh boy, there it is! Kai's evil smirk of no mercy!</em></p><p> </p><p>Miwa is gonna die. </p><p> </p><p>But as Kai's best friend, these was one of the things he has to risk for signing up as his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Probably, but if this was a job, Miwa would definitely asked to be paid more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strange Fate - Kamui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From before, since the beginning, Kamui had always been running after people. It had always been so, before when he was younger, even now when he's older.</p><p>Kamui had always been watching, how they grow to love and become stronger in Vanguard, and eventually gets converted or got involved to the dark side, at least once. Willingly or not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna say, Kamui is strong, for going through the almost same experience almost again and again.</p><p>My take on Kamui's journey, watching over the other protagonists, he had always been watching.</p><p>Ps. Strictly there is no confirmed couples other than Kai and Aichi, in this chapter. It's supposed to be Kamui's strong and his view of things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>For every risk, there is no guarantee.</p><p>The same goes for every challenge, if you don't start now, you aren't gonna change.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Kamui first started this game, there was no particular reason. He merely enjoyed playing, feeling the smoothness of the cards in the palm of his hands, exchanging blows through imaginations with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>It was fun, and that's what children chase after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The moment of happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The excitement of not knowing the outcome of the battle until one side wins. Flipping cards as the last drive check, or the last damage check. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thrill of playing a match again, and again, and again but never getting bored.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The miracle and burning passion that continued to burn like fire on oil, is Vanguard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since he was young, from the moment he stepped into a new card shop called Card Capital. Katsuragi Kamui's fate have been sealed.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui first found his very own Vanguard, the person who leads him forward, when he came into a new shop, with the excuse of fighting to become stronger.</p><p>Sendou Aichi, a boy older than him by a few years, but meek and timid compared to the others. At first, Kamui thought he was lame. How can someone be so unconfident and self-doubting?</p><p> </p><p>It's funny how things accelerated, He misunderstood the relationship of Aichi and Emi (his new goddess), found his first crush, and even made more new friends. As he learnt more about Aichi, and started to adore him.</p><p> </p><p>Something that adds value to his life, something that makes him improve even more, for the sake of himself and them.</p><p>Everything that he gained from the moment he entered Card Capital was a new experience. He gained teammates, he gained trust and he experienced hardships.</p><p>As he went through tournaments, learning with Misaki and correcting his words, Kamui learnt more of life values, of friendships and strength, through multiple strange battles and challenges.</p><p> </p><p>The blue-haired boy, Sendou Aichi who always smiled at him, Kamui had called him “Brother” once because he liked Emi, but then, Kamui realized that he really did liked him. </p><p> </p><p>Their first team fight, their growth while fighting in Asia Championship.</p><p>Kamui practicing with Aichi, arguing with Kai for not treating Aichi properly, learning and being corrected by Misaki.</p><p>They are all a team. It was fun times, when they fit in touraments, his best friends and Emi cheering by the sides, of course there are others like Miwa, Shin, Morikawa and Izaki and sometimes their teacher, Mark.</p><p>Throught tough times, Kamui is worried because sometime he doesn't understand but that's okay. Everyone around him is realiable, they'd pull through, and one day, Kamui will be as realiable as them to the next generation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kamui had been chasing after Aichi, especially when he thinks their gap even bigger, ever since Aichi started high school, becoming stronger and stronger each day. </p><p> </p><p>Kamui fighting against reverse, and when he was reversed, Kamui had doubts for himself and Aichi. But Aichi listened to his doubts and he repelled them all.</p><p> </p><p>No matter their age gap, no matter how far apart they must split, they are always connected.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamui-kun, you are strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if we part ways, as long as we continue playing Vanguard. We will be connected by this game we love dearly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kamui really liked Aichi as a friend and an idol, he followed him to the ends. When Aichi locked himself far away, Kamui fought hard to run after Aichi. The Aichi that eventually came back in Kai's arms, but still left when he graduated from High School.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's supposed to be a happy thing, but it hurts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts, having to feel like he's being left behind. It hurts feeling like he's abandoned because they have been stronger and is moving ahead of Kamui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts being all alone, void of the surrounding laughers and smiles that used to surround him.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It's lonely,”</p><p>Kamui also can't forget the moment he watches Aichi and Kai cardfights with the fate of both the world and planet Cray on their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, this is all Kai's fault. That bastard,” Kamui complains with his hands folded across his chest, but there was a small smile gracing his face.</p><p>“Even so,” Kamui watched, Kai and Aichi fought.</p><p> </p><p>After Kai's disappearance and reverse incident, which also led to Aichi's disappearance as he went to the moon, also due to Link Joker.</p><p> </p><p>After watching their last match, with Kai winning and Aichi fallen into his arms. The place slowly crumbles, as they stood there waiting, they'd leave and go back to Earth while the moon palace collapses into nothingness.</p><p>“Is this a couple thing? Like they had to do the same thing?” Kamui blurted out, looking and flexing his fingers to avoid any eye contact, which caused Misaki, Naoki and Miwa to look at Kamui in silence.</p><p>Kai's face darkens completely, while Naoki actually nods as he spoke hesitantly, “It's true... Both of them did the same thing, to, protect each other?” </p><p>Misaki sighs, “Boys will always be boys,”</p><p>Miwa grins cheekily, “At least now we know their feelings are mutual towards each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Thus, everyone turns to watch Kai who begun to hold Aichi in a bridal style. With sly grins, they poke fun of Kai with laughter and fatigue covering their expression, they slowly glowed and fade.</p><p>The world's at peace once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take long as time took it's courses, everyone was heading towards the future they believe in.</p><p>Aichi went to oversea to further his studies, Kai's in Europe becoming a pro fighter, Misaki and Miwa is at a local University. Kamui grew as well, becoming a high school student, now part-timer for Card Capital 2.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui was playing a game with one of the kids before a student with swirly red hair caught his attention.</p><p>The lone wolf attitude and dull green eyes, it reminded Kamui of something.</p><p> </p><p>More like, it reminded him of Aichi.</p><p>The old Aichi was quiet, meek but his eyes were dull. It was because of Vanguard that Aichi's eyes now glowed so fiercely yet so gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui sighs before muttering with a laugh, “Why does this feel like it's happening all over again?”</p><p> </p><p>It took Kamui 3 seconds, before he turns and have eye contract with the new customer. With a bright grin, “Hey, there! Are you a beginner?”</p><p> </p><p>Kamui had a match with him, Shindou Chrono was his name. The fact that he had a new clan that no one ever saw before, and the uncanny coincidence of him sharing some names with his cards.</p><p>Kamui then realises, this Chrono is someone special. In a sense, trouble will find it's way to him like how it did to Aichi.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, having a deck that no one ever knew before. It sounded like the thing Aichi had during the Asia circuit championship a few years ago, and with the experience of Link joker incident.</p><p>Surely, without a doubt, like Aichi, this Chrono will too bring a wave of change to the Vanguard world he knows. Kamui likes to think that even if trouble will come their way, but surely, they will win once more against evil.</p><p>With new power, with new allies, with the power of imaginations and the belief of the winning image.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui just grins as he watches Chrono grows. He watches as he becomes stronger in Vanguard, making his own team, making new friends, accomplishing new feats.</p><p>The phantom pain where he's going to be left out, he's not strong enough haunts him sometimes, but even so, Kamui will continue to tag along.</p><p>Kamui watches over Chrono grow like how he watched how Aichi changed from meek and shy to the strong and gentle person he is now.</p><p> </p><p>Since before, Kamui had been trailing after them like they were a protagonist. The light that they are searching for, chasing after, is something Kamui can't really see, but he's willing to follow and enjoy the ride.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It's just a strange fate,” Misaki then says, arms crossed as she watches over other fighting. Nobody stands a chance against Aichi.</p><p> </p><p>They're standing there in the Card Capital 1, after the whole Gyze's world destruction, the world's once again in peace. </p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Kamui hummed, busy putting empty boxes under the table of the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“With you watching over someone else and how the world's fate is once more in someone else's shoulders,” </p><p> </p><p>Miwa leans on the counter, his arms folded, “I mean you watched over Aichi and his adventures, this time you're watching over Chrono's adventures. Isn't it funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Kamui pretends to think but ends up joking, “But Chrono-kun's cooking is to die for, so that make it all even. Since Brother Aichi can't cook!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamui-kun!” Aichi huffs, collecting his cards after defeating the poor soul who dared challenged him.</p><p> </p><p>Aichi turns towards Kamui, “Kai-kun is amazing at cooking so it's fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki, Miwa and Kamui looked at each other before laughing, Kamui then cheered, "Sure! It's on him for dinner then!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai comes into the shop right on time to hear his name being mentioned, he glances around and sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Kamui laughs, when Morikawa, Izaki and Naoki comes closer to cheer, "Is it BBQ or do we go to some fancy restaurants? It's rare that Aichi's here after all!"</p><p> </p><p>In all, they left the shop closed early to celebrate. Emi was invited along, and Kamui ended up having a free dinner with his teammates. When they arrived to the restaurant, they saw Ibuki and Mamoru nearby and just decided to make a joint group dinner. Mamoru was eager to cardfight with Kai as well apparently, so there was a group cardfight.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui just laughs, happy to be with the people he knew for so long. The familair laughs, the familair faces, and the after-meal fights.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything's good,” Kamui nods to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>